


Toastmasters

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Weddings, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have read the speeches before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toastmasters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burt and/or Cooper give embarrassing speeches at the Klaine wedding

“Oh my God,” Kurt gasped, eyes wide and round with horror. “He’s crying.”  
  
The entire room was filled with awkward silence as Burt blubbered into his napkin. He hadn’t even begun his speech before dissolving into hysterics.   
  
Kurt was torn between wanting to run up and grab the microphone and wanting to run as far away from this uncomfortable situation as possible. Next to him, Blaine looked like he was watching a train accident in slow motion.   
  
“It’s just…just…I love you both so much,” Burt sobbed out, looking at them. Blaine gave him an awkward smile back and Kurt covered his face with his hands. “You two are perfect and beautiful and I’m so proud.”  
  
“Thanks dad,” Kurt called out and Burt wiped his nose again.  
  
“I don’t…not good with words,” he wheezed out. “But I couldn’t have a better son and son in law.”  
  
“Thanks dad!” Kurt shouted again.  
  
Carole hopped up and whispered something in her husband’s ear, glancing apologetically back at them. It took a little bit of convincing and a few more shouts of “I love you both” before she finally managed to get the microphone back.   
  
“Thank you Burt,” she said into the microphone and there was scattered applause. “And now-“  
  
“Best man!” Cooper announced, stumbling on his way up to the stage and grabbing the microphone. “My turn!”  
  
Blaine let out a little wounded animal noise and his eyes grew comically wide as he took in the cocktail glass in his brother’s hand. He jumped up, maybe to try to wrench the microphone from his hands, but then Cooper started talking and he was frozen.  
  
“Leave it to the gays to throw a big party right?” He called out and Santana cheered in the background, already well on her way to being just as drunk as Cooper. “But seriously, my baby brother is the best. Maybe a little stiff…like he has a stick up his…well not exactly a stick.”  
  
The wink shot to them horrified them both.  
  
“All I’m saying is tell me before I walk in. You both knew I was coming, clearly you two were on your way. Just put a sock on the door. A sock. Kurt, a sock,” the pointed look made Kurt freeze in place with his mouth open and Santana cackled. “But regardless, you both are wonderful and magical for each other. It was fate that led you to each other and I wish you all the happiness in the world.”  
  
He saluted them and the room burst into applause as Rachel tore the microphone from his hands.  
  
“The limo is on standby out back. We could just run,” Kurt whispered to his new husband.   
  
“I’ll get some cake and champagne. Meet you there.”


End file.
